Te encontraré
by Nephra
Summary: Kai le amaba, pero no supo demostrárselo. Lo abandonó, lo perdió, y jamás pudo recuperarlo... Shounen ai, KaixYuriy


**_Notas de la autora: _**_:P Hehe, me puse a leer puros fics angst, deprimentes, de finales no-felices, con muertes y tragedias, y se me antojó escribir algo. He aquí el enfermo producto._

**_Advertencias: _**_Shounen ai._

**_Disclaimer: _**_-.- Sí, Beyblade me pertenece, por esto tiene una trama tan ENORMEMENTE idiota._

**_

* * *

_****_Te encontraré_**

Es cierto... era cierto que podía ser un engaño, una mentira piadosa, una ilusión falsa que gobernaba sus sentidos tan sólo para destrozarlos, cada noche con mayor fuerza, cada vez con más violencia, y dejarle inerte, descansando sobre las almohadas, mirando aquellas imágenes perfectas que, sin embargo, hacía mucho que fueron y jamás serían de nuevo.

_Porque él fue de otros._

_Porque él... se había ido._

Despertar cada mañana le desgarraba el espíritu. Su cuerpo parecía siempre sediento, deseoso de beber algo que estaba tan perdido ya que no podía siquiera tocarse... su amor. El amor indefinido, iracundo, malévolo, al mismo tiempo maravilloso, bondadoso, eterno. Pútrido, en la forma más perfecta. Impetuoso, de la forma más aplacada. Ya no podía tenerlo de nuevo entre sus manos, ya jamás sería algo táctil, aquel placer incorpóreo que, sin embargo, podía sostener con los brazos abiertos. Todo se había ido, con él.

Y las noches, insulsas, secas y solitarias, le regalaban como siempre aquello que deseaba. La alegría más divina, el deseo más furtivo, el escuchar aquella voz que, no importaba que, nunca se callaba. Siempre tenía palabras para él. Siempre estaba ahí, esperándole. Esperando a que cediera nuevamente al engaño, a la pena de su pérdida. Todo era un ciclo vicioso, enmarañado de maneras imposibles, sumergido entre las sombras de la noche sin luna que precedió aquel apocalíptico día.

El día en que todo se perdió.

Y así, en su dolor secreto, retozando junto a sus memorias muertas, podía verle de nuevo, tan hermoso, bello, callado y apacible como siempre había sido. Su aroma, sus movimientos, la luz del día chocando contra su suave y deliciosa piel. Ahí, todo regresaba, como renacido de un pasado gris, como ignorando las leyes propias de la vida.

Él regresaba.

Y Kai podía verle, observarle en silencio desde lejos, como siempre lo había hecho. Nada había cambiado. Podía contemplar perdidamente aquellos cabellos pelirrojos agitándose con el viento, esa mirada, a pesar de todo, insegura y deprimida moliéndose entre lágrimas y sollozos. La desesperanza siempre había sido su fiel compañera. La soledad le había cobijado como nadie más. El sufrimiento, penetrante y lastimero, era él único a quien se permitía aferrarse. Yuriy jamás, ni en sus días más desastrosos, cuando se sentía derrotar una y otra vez por los sucesos, las circunstancias, y se escondía como un animal asustado entre la penumbra, había permitido que nadie se acercara a él. Y Kai sabía bien que era, más que de nadie, más que del mismo Balkov, quien durante años había perforado el ser de aquel pálido joven de las maneras más grotescas, su culpa. Era su culpa que Yuriy hubiese aprendido a desconfiar de las personas. Y por ello, él no tenía ni el más ínfimo derecho de llorar por su ausencia. No. Porque Kai Hiwatari, tal cual demonio de sueños y metas retorcidas, había arrancado del ruso lo más valioso que jamás había llegado a tener. La sensación de ser querido. El sentimiento de que a alguien le importaba. Aquel nido de dulces emociones que se guardaba en su mente, hacedor de ilusiones y alegría. Eso, él se lo había quitado.

Era imposible recordar aquella noche, aquellas horas amargas y a la vez excelsas, hundidas en oscuridad impenetrable, sin sentir que todo lo que era y podría ser desaparecía, caía en un abismo infinito e infernal, pesadamente, debido todo a la culpa.

Él se había tenido la culpa. Desde siempre y desde nunca, desde antes de que Yuriy llegara a mirarle con cariño y él llegara a posar sus labios sobre la piel blanca y palpitante, él había sido el culpable.

_"Jamás me dejes"_

Recordaba las palabras suaves de su muchacho, resonando junto a él, en medio de la habitación de luces apagadas iluminada por una luna menguante. Yuriy era más que magnífico bajo los rayos plateados de la luna, tan inocente y puro, pero corrompido por la vida misma.

_"Te amo, Kai. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado"_

Tantas mentiras, engaños. Todo se volcaba sobre él, como una pisada de la magnánima existencia pasándole encima, castigándolo por el suceder de tantos pecados entre sus manos, sobre su piel. Aquellas veces supo, tan claramente, que lo que estaba haciendo lastimaría al pelirrojo. Que sus acciones, traerían tormentas inacabables a los preciosos ojos azules del muchacho. Aún así, había actuado, de manera egoísta y buscando placeres y satisfacciones sólo para él. Nunca pensó en su pobre muchacho, que noche tras noche le esperaba, callada y tristemente en aquel cuarto frío, para recibirle cuando llegara, poniéndose una máscara de alegría y efusividad que él no se tomó la molestia de quitar. Sentía el poder que tenía sobre el pelirrojo, y fue tan cerrado como para no desear nada más. Fue idiota, incapaz de apreciar las sonrisas, las caricias, los susurros y el afecto. Lo deshechó todo y lo enterró detrás, huyendo sin compañía de aquel cuarto oscuro, de aquella asquerosa Abadía, pero sin llevar a su ángel ojiazul con él. Huyó de sus sonrisas expectantes y se sumergió en el mundo inútil que halló afuera. Jamás regresó la mirada.

_"Me importa un carajo lo que hiciste antes, Kai. Ahora eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros"_

Era cierto que, al reencontrarse, Kai no merecía más que esas palabras. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que aquellas palabras le lastimaban. Sin embargo, sabía que ya todo lo había perdido. Su relación con el pelirrojo se había desvanecido entre remembranzas del pasado, y no tenía derecho de querer recuperar lo único que, ahora descubría, alguna vez le había hecho sinceramente feliz. Así que se hundió en sus ansias de poder, y se dejó vencer por las promesas vacías y sin sentido de su abuelo que, bien sabía, para él no tenían ningún valor o significado.

Todo lo que valía la pena era Yuriy. Pero ese todo, ya no le pertenecía, y jamás volvería a ser suyo.

_"Todo es por ti, Hiwatari. No te bastaba con arruinarte la vida a ti mismo, tenías que arrastrarnos a Yuriy a mi contigo. Eres un imbécil"_

Términos más ciertos... dudaba que los hubiera. Conocía a la perfección las razones de Boris para llorar por dentro el lejano escapar del lobo blanco. Porque, desde su huida de la Abadía, Yuriy jamás fue el mismo. Y Boris, más que muchos, talvez tanto como él, lo lamentaba. Lamentaba que el magnánimo pelirrojo se negara a volver a entregarse a nadie, pues se negaba a su propia naturaleza humana de sentir afecto por alguien más. Kai Hiwatari había quemado las alas perfectas de Yuriy. Pero Yuriy se había construido unas nuevas, y había volado lejos del alcance de cualquiera. Ahora estaba donde nadie podía tocarlo. Un lugar tan alto, al que ni la misma felicidad llegaba. Ahí, sólo había tormento y frustración, pero el ojiazul había aprendido a vivir con ellos.

_"Lo engañaste tantas veces. Te dije que eras un idiota, pero decidiste no escucharme. Tan siquiera en ese entonces, fingías sentir algo por él. Pero, cuando te fuiste, lo destrozaste..."_

Kai conocía sus errores. Sabía que aquellas veces que se había entregado a los placeres y caricias de otros cuerpos, había estado lentamente construyendo la pared que lo separaría para siempre de su pelirrojo. Y Boris se lo había advertido, pero él, el eterno idiota insensato, no le había prestado atención. Y ahí estaba, la cuenta de todas sus faltas, numeradas una por una y con el caro precio a pagar a un lado, como si fuese una lista impresa que pudiese leer cada vez que miraba la desilusión en las orbes azures de su muchacho. Su bello muchacho que, en realidad, no era más suyo.

Y desde aquel momento, posterior a su reencuentro con Yuriy durante el torneo mundial, se limitó a ser un mudo espectador de los cambios del lobo. Simplemente observó desde las gradas como su muchacho perfecto y angelical se iba ensombreciendo, como su altivez se desmoronaba y el brillo en sus ojos se mezclaba con la lobreguez melancólica que sus cabellos despeinados hacían caer sobre su rostro, demacrado y cansado. Kai lo veía venir, pero sabía que ya había perdido la autoridad y la fuerza para hacerlo detenerse.

Y aquella noche sin luna, lloró por su muchacho. Se derrumbó entre los recuerdos, bajo el peso de sus acciones erróneas y ofensivas, deseando que nunca hubiese sido tan estúpido como para darle la espalda al pelirrojo.

A su pelirrojo ojiazul, alguna vez tan alegre, que ahora apenas tenía fuerza para sostenerse ante los golpes de la existencia. Kai lloró por la única persona a la que alguna vez amó. Lloró por haberlo herido tanto, y porque ya no tenía más que memorias viejas para alimentar su necesidad de volver a tenerlo a su lado.

Pero Yuriy estaba perdido, para siempre.

Un golpe limpio estalló en el rostro de Hiwatari dos días después. Los presentes contemplaron al ojicarmín caído y a su agresor, de pie frente a él, observándolo con la respiración agitada y la mano ensangrentada. Kai se limitó a permanecer tirado, humillado, consciente de que escoria como él merecía aquello y más. Limpió la sangre de sus labios con su manga negra y vio al halcón darse la vuelta y alejarse, caminando en dirección a un bello ataúd de madera, el ataúd que cargaba dentro cientos de esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones, metas... todas rotas y consumidas, cubiertas por el velo rojizo de la desgracia.

Kai no lloró aquel día ni ninguno de los que siguió. Sabía que sus lágrimas nunca serían suficientes. Su dolor no valía nada.

Todo lo que tenía valor era Yuriy. Pero, junto con el susurro de las penas y desilusiones, el espíritu del lobo blanco había volado, desvaneciéndose su incorpórea y desdibujada figura entre las cortinas intangibles del amor olvidado.

Y Kai tan sólo podía recordar, noche tras noche, el rostro entristecido de su bello muchacho, llorando lágrimas invisibles. Sólo en sus sueños podía volver a verlo, encrespándose por dentro al sentir el dolor desgarrador que seguía tan lúcido como siempre, dándole testimonio del amor ahogado que aún se negaba a irse.

Talvez, algún día, Kai tomaría la misma salida que su pelirrojo, y se lo encontraría frente a frente, listo para cumplir la empolvada promesa que alguna vez le hizo.

_"Kai, jamás me dejes"_

_"Te prometo que, de algún modo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Aunque te vayas, te encontraré"_

_**Fin **_**_

* * *

_****_Notas de la autora: _**_So?_

_Dejen reviews!_

**Nephra**


End file.
